


Don’t Miss Me?

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Phantoms [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego just misses Klaus, Drinking, F/M, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, M/M, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, mentions of drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Diego gets drunk after getting kicked out of the police academy for defending one of his siblings. It’s just not the sibling everyone assumed.





	Don’t Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the album Phantoms by Marianas Trench. 
> 
> This is mostly just Diego being sad! Sorry! A lot of this series is going to be pretty sad.... still undecided on the ending :) let me know what you think!

Diego was twenty years old and living with his girlfriend, Eudora Patch. They had met a few months back, when signing up for the police academy together. 

They had gotten together after a week of fitness training. Apparently she had liked how fit he was. Diego had moved into her place a month later, mostly to move out of the small room he’d been renting in a house with four college kids. 

Things had been good. They had trained together, lived together, gone to the academy together. But something had always been missing for Diego. Something had always felt off. Maybe it was because he hadn’t told her about his past. Or maybe it was because of his past. Maybe he was just too in love with Klaus to love someone else. 

As if to make matters worse, Diego had gotten kicked out of the police academy today. He’d told Eudora that the other officers had made some rude comments about Allison, and that he’d only been defending his family when he’d beat the shit out of them. It wasn’t far from the truth. 

He stared down at the glass in his hand and drained the entire thing. The seedy bar he was currently in fit his mood just perfectly. 

He did not want to think about, let alone talk about the fact that he’d just beaten up three soon to be cops because they’d insulted Klaus. It was something he was going to deny until his last day. 

The officers had heard his name. Diego Hargreeves. He assumed they’d ask about Allison, maybe even the Umbrella Academy if they remembered. 

But one of the officers had heard his name, and made a connection Diego had not expected anyone to make. Ever. 

“Hargreeves? Like that worthless junky they picked up twice while I was training on patrol?” One had asked. The two officers next to him had laughed too. 

“Didn’t they have to take him to the hospital for an overdose?” One of the officer’s friend’s added. 

“How stupid is that? We let him go after he sobered up, and we had to take him to the hospital two hours later” the first officer continued. The three of them had looked at Diego expectingly. Although what they thought he would say was a complete mystery to him 

They had just called Klaus, his brother, worthless. Did they think he was going to join in on their laughs? 

Diego slammed the glass down on the bar top, probably a bit too hard, and motioned for the bartender to pour him another drink. One more drink, Diego told himself.

One more drink, and maybe he’d be able to tell Eudora the truth. One more drink, and maybe he’d stop thinking about Klaus’ face. About his laughter. 

Damnit, Diego thought as the bartender poured him another glass of whiskey. He needed to stop thinking about Klaus. Needed to stop fantasizing about his god damn brother. 

But it was times like these, when he’s only a drink away from honesty, that Diego would let himself think about it. The night he’d left the umbrella academy. About how Klaus had tasted when they’d kissed. 

It was the only time he would let himself wonder if Klaus missed him too. Diego hardly let himself hope though. Every time they had seen each other, Diego had left. How could Klaus possibly miss that? Miss him? 

And he wasn’t even sure if Klaus remembered all of those goodbyes. He knew it was highly unlikely that Klaus remembered the time Diego had brought him to the hospital after an overdose. It had been the only time Diego had allowed himself to interfere in Klaus’ life since they were kids. 

He was about to order another drink when the bar door opened. It was Eudora. Shit. The last thing he needed was for her to see him like this right now. But she walked up to the bar and sat down beside him. 

“Long day?” She asked. He words weren’t harsh, but they weren’t kind either. He knew that if he was sober, she would probably be yelling at him. 

“I told you I don’t want to talk about it” he mumbled, reaching for his glass. Eudora grabbed it before he could though, and Diego had to catch himself on the bar to avoid falling over. 

“Ok, how about this, I won’t ask about it tonight, if you come home and sleep off whatever it is you’ve been drinking since two in the afternoon” she offered, gesturing to his now empty glass. That sounded perfectly okay by him. 

He threw a few bills on the table, and let Eudora help him out of the bar. It felt nice to be so close to her. She was warm and comfortable and caring, in all the ways Diego wished Klaus could be. 

Not for the first time, Diego wondered if Klaus ever thought of him like that. If Klaus ever wished they’d had more time together, more less time waisted training and following their father’s every instruction. 

It wasn’t until they got back to the small shared apartment that Diego realized he had started to cry. If Eudora noticed, she didn’t say a word. 

 

The next morning, despite being extremely hungover, Diego woke up at five. Than you Sir fucking Reginald, he thought bitterly. 

Diego sat up in their bed, looking over at Eudora. She was fast asleep and looked absolutely peaceful. God, how could she look so perfect after he’d just ruined the lives they had planned? 

They were supposed to have careers, live a perfectly average life together, and most importantly, Diego was supposed to move on from Klaus. 

Everything was going to fall apart now, and Eudora hardly needed him around to make things worse. So Diego did what Hargreeves did best. He quietly packed up the few personal belongings he’d accumulated in their apartment, and left. 

He didn’t know where he would end up, but it didn’t matter, as long as it was far away from anyone he cared about, anyone who’s life he could mess up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Diego! He just wants to be happy with Klaus! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! And how you think the ending should go :)


End file.
